godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. T-Rexazilla
Godzilla vs. T-Rexazilla is a 2013 movie. Monsters Godzilla T-Rexazilla Titanosaurus Mothra Godzilla Junior Loch Ness Monster Plot The movie begins with it in Loch Ness were many noises are being heard at night.When it is Morning the police find a dead monster none other then the Loch Ness Monster's corpse with bite marks and scratches.Shortly there after noise is being heard at night at Sydney,Australia.Once again they find a dead monster Titanosaurus with bites and scratches,with people now begining to believe there is a monster traveling around the world killing other monsters. With hearing this the japanese believe it is Godzilla but the United States believe it is Zilla.But that night in Tokyo people see Mothra battling a unidentified monster with a silhoutte of a T-Rex.Though they belive it is Godzilla and the army quickly comes but Mothra had already bean knocked out with the monster know were to be found.Japanese scientists see a footprint of what looks like a giant T-Rex.The next day the U.S. army gets a detection of an shape of a T-Rex by New York City but nothing happens that night.Two days later Godzilla appears in a village in Japan with visible scratches obiously from the unknown monster.After his rampage and destroying the village a roar is heard which isn't Godzilla's roar.The next day the friendly Godzilla Jr. appears with scars from the monster as well. Finding this monster as a big threat from attacking Mothra,Godzilla,and Junior becomes the biggest thing for both Japan and the U.S. but nothing happens for the next two weeks.After peacefullness from the unknown monster, the monster finally shows is face realizing he is a gigantic T-Rex by 50 feet taller then Godzilla.Scientists decide to name it T-Rexazilla.The next day All three monsters Mothra,Godzilla,and Godzilla Junior are shown fighting the giant T-Rex.The Japanese army comes to Tokyo were the monsters are fighting.But to the unbeliavense comes when T-Rexazilla bites off the wing of Mothra, Godzilla sees this and shoots his atomic breath at T-Rexazilla,angry T-Rexazilla bites off the head of Mothra killing her. A duel between Godzilla,Junior,and T-Rexazilla emerges though T-Rexazilla bites the tail of Godzilla, Godzilla enraged repeatably hits him before T-Rexazilla collapses and Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at him.Appearing to be dead Godzilla and Junior go different ways in to the ocean but T-Rexazilla gets back up after Junior disasppears in to the ocean.Godzilla unaware is about to go fully in to the ocean but T-Rexazilla sprints after him and bites Godzilla's neck.Godzilla roars in pain and shots atomic breath but because of the holes in Godzilla's neck from being bit, the atomic breath also comes out of the holes.Godzilla tries again but T-Rexazilla bites him again.Godzilla then shoots his atomic breath but the atomic breath blows up Godzilla's neck and up.Godzilla now dead slumps in to te water and the camera shifts to T-Rexazilla now aware he won the battle roars in defeat and it ends with the camera at Juniors eyes. Category:Movies